Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Heroes
by Half-Angel-Writer
Summary: Four years have passed since the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers chose to remain Rangers, now they are ready to move one. But first they need to choose replacements to carry on the work of Lightspeed. A group of unlikely teens with strange abilities end up being given the chance to make a difference in their world. Sonic Characters in the Ranger World Mostly OCs Mild swearing and danger
1. Episode One Part One

**Angel: Hello everyone! I know, I know, I know. I promised the second part of The Toa Rahini Chronicles. Here's the kicker… I have no idea where the hell my muse for the story decided to go. It's like she up and left me with no warning and took all the inspiration with it. So, I decided that until my muse decides to come back, I will be working on all of the other plot bunnies and requests. So without further ado allow me to introduce my co-author… or is it co-authors… I'm not sure. Guys which is it?**

***Turns to the chairs next to me* **

**Jolt? Legsboy? Um… guys? Where the Hell are you two?! And they left me to explain what all this is… Ugh… I'll find them and officially introduce them in chapter two, I suppose.**

***sighs* Alright, a bit of explanation for this. THIS IS ENTILRELY THEIR IDEA NOT MINE! But, I do most of the writing for it. The gist of this story is this: The Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers have been in their positions as Power Rangers for several years. This story follows the adventures of their replacements, an all-new team of teens with extraordinary powers. Essentially, this is a Power Rangers and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. It may take a while to get out, while I am at school. So if you have any questions about the gist of the story or something, let me know. **

**Alright Disclaimer Time: We, the Authors, do not own Lightspeed Rescue Rangers or Sonic the Hedgehog. They are the property of their respected owners. **

**Ah ok… long winded A/N done… I hope this makes sense. I may revise it as I go along, not sure yet. **

**Happy Readings!**

"C'mon Sparky! We're almost there!"

"I can't run anymore! I need to charge!"

"All right, but we need to hurry." Two hedgehogs paused behind a pile of rubble, and one collapsed, laying on his back on the dusty ground. The other one looked out from their hiding place, looking for danger. The one keeping watch was a black hedgehog with yellow markings that resembled fire. His red eyes gleamed as he scanned his surroundings, while his red and grey hover shoes scraped against a stone as he shifted his stance. The young Hedgehog oddly resembled the dark hero, Shadow; from a distance, he could be mistaken for the hero, save that his markings kind of gave it away.

He looked at the other hedgehog and said, "Sparky, if you don't start charging now, I'm going to leave without you."

The other hedgehog sat up with a groan. "Fine." The second hedgehog was also black and had yellow highlights, his yellow eyes glaring at the other male. Sparky dusted off his grey t-shirt and cutoff jeans as he stood, his own hover skates clicking together. If you were far enough away, the smaller hedgehog probably looked like a Shadow Android, save for his clothes. Rolling his eyes, he curled into a Spin Dash and started charging. Around his spinning body, an electrical field formed and expanded outward, crackling with energy. After a minute of charging, he uncurled and as he did, a halo of static electricity discharged around him as he smirked, feeling stronger than before.

"Charged. Let's get running, Spark." He said. The two took off at a run, the rockets on their shoes kicking in as they picked up speed down the dry and barren wasteland. The skies overhead were dark with red clouds, the winds chill and the general aura ominous as if the Black Arms were once again invading, but there were no Black Arms to be seen. No, the sentries that patrolled the surface world were far worse. The lightning powered Hedgehog stopped suddenly. He grabbed the other hedgehog by the back of his red vest, and threw him behind a largish rock formation, before following himself.

"What was that for?" the fire striped male snapped, glaring death at the other.

The electric one pointed ahead, saying, "We're here."

"So let's go!" the fiery one stepped around the other and out from behind the rocks, preparing to charge forward when his friend grabbed him again by the vest and dragged him back once again.

"And so are they." The electric one continued. The two teens peeked over cover barrier and saw what the electric one meant. There were these hideous monsters that would remind one of a horrifically misshapen bat, but walked like injured people, limping and shuffling around, often using their arms to move. The two boys watching quickly ducked when a sentry looked their way, and the fiery one looked at the other with determination in his eyes.

"We're too close to give up."

His friend nodded, "So let's sneak around them and make it to the destination."

"Stealth isn't my thing, you know that. Let's obliterate the geek squad." The fiery one scowled.

"And fight them a billion to two? No! They won't fall for something as stupid as a frontal attack!" The lightning one argued.

"Which is why it'll work! Sneaking is always what people do in movies, and they almost always get caught!"

"Which is why kicking down the front door is a good idea? And since when has the movies ever been a god role model? I'd rather… You know what? Arguments are lost on you. I win, my way. You win, Your way." The electric sighed, exasperated. The fiery one nodded and picked up a tiny pebble.

"Three." Said the electric one.

"Twenty." The fiery one countered.

"Do it." The fiery one looked out and threw the pebble twenty feet in front of them. At least fifteen of the monsters turned and shot at the pebble.

The fiery one smirked at his friend, "Take that." The electric one muttered under his breath bringing his hands together as if to charge a ball of power. The fiery one closed his eyes and started focusing himself.

The electric one shot electricity from both of his hands, forming two pistols out of electricity. The fiery one growled lowly, his back-spines bristling. The electric one cocked his pistols and shot a nearby bush, which burst into flames. The fiery one growled again, his eyes opening suddenly, the pupils almost completely dilated. He grew a few sizes and his fur turned red with black stripes.

He shook his fur out and said "Let's kill some Batlings."

***Scene Change***

Two hedgehogs walked out of a library. One was black and the other was red.

"Atomic, remind me again why we decided to go to the library to use a computer." The black one said.

"Seis, reading is good for you. If you aren't going to study, you might as well read." The red one said.

"Not all of us are nerds like you."

"They should be." Atomic scoffed. "Us nerds rule the world."

Seis let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head and causing his unevenly cut head spines to quiver. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, which nearly completely covered his black blue-striped fur. The eighteen year old looked closer to thirty, especially since he wore a blue ammunitions belt strapped crossways over his chest and over his left shoulder. Hanging from the back of the belt was an oddly shaped sword.

Seis walked around a corner and waved farewell to his friend.

"Well, see you later Atomic! I have to head to the store and pick up some stuff."

"See you later." Atomic waved back. Seis spent minimum time in the store, irritated with the stared of the other customers. At the checkout, the clerk blinked at the sight of a Mobian with a sword strapped to his back, but refrained from commenting.

"$29.03. Cash or Credit, sir?"

Seis pulled out cash and handed it over, saying, "Keep the change." He turned away from the clerk, who was lost in thought and the blue striped hedgehog left.

Once home, Seis put away his groceries and walked into a back room. Mechanical parts lay scattered throughout the room, cluttering the desk, while tools lay helter-skelter over various surfaces. He walked to a desk, set in the corner, and sat in the chair. Grabbing a screwdriver, the black and blue Hedgie set about working on what looked like advanced pair of hover-shoes, the scuffed metal grey with age while splashed of blue and black showed on some pieces. He worked on it for a short while, then stood and walked to the door. Slipping off his usually boots and the prototype shoes on, he stepped out a side door and glanced around.

Taking a deep breath, Seis ran forward and activated them, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Maybe I should learn how to skate before I try to air-skate." He muttered. He skated down the road, testing the shoes for flaws, taking sharp turns and swerving around cars. Taking another bracing breath, he concentrated, allowing the shoes to feed of his excess energy and increase the power. The skates promptly blew up. He stepped out of the smoke cloud that it created, coughing and rubbing smoke out of his eyes.

"Darn it, not again." Walking back to his house in his socks, Seis slammed the door behind himself, muttering to himself. He slipped his boots back on and headed to his living room.

He flopped onto it haphazardly and turned on the TV. Aimlessly, he flipped through channels looking for something remotely entertaining, finally settling on a random game show. As he watched, he grabbed a cigar box on a nearby coffee table, took out a cigar, and glanced at it; it was blue rather than the normal tan-brown. He shoved it into his mouth and flicked the tip with his finger, lighting it. He thought to himself, _If only a side effect of the procedure wasn't medicated cigars… life would be easier if I didn't need to pay for a hundred dollar cigar._ He didn't like to smoke, but it was now a necessary habit.

The reasoning behind this necessary addiction is that less than a year ago, Seis had been injured by a monster that had been intended to fight the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, but Seis managed to destroy it; sadly for his efforts, he had nearly died that day. But the dying Hedgie was found by a scientist, who used him in experiments to see if the natural healing abilities of earth could heal him. It did, but it also gave him seismo-kinetic powers, and made him dependent on a certain type of minerals that could be attained through a special type cigar. It also gave him the craving for alcohol, but he kept that one in check; well, mostly.

Seis got up and walked over to an old style cola machine labeled Perk-A-Cola, and had several oddly-named selections like Speed Revive, Quick Cola, and Not-So-Holy Water. He inserted a chip and pressed the button for one called Jugger-Nogg. A jingle played as he pulled out an alcohol bottle filled with a red liquid, and he drank it, humming the jingle as he walked back to his seat. When the bottle was halfway empty, he threw the bottle onto the floor with a resounding crash, glass shards flying in all directions. He stumbled to the couch with a satisfied grin and tripped over the coffee table. He muttered a curse, and hopped onto the couch with a little difficulty.

He grabbed the remote and flipped to the news, unsheathing his sword and grabbing a rather oily rag from the debris of the table in front of him. Barely paying attention to the broadcast, Seis rather paid more attention to not cutting his hand as he cleaned and polished the sharp blade.

He paused when he heard, "Breaking News! A fire has destroyed an apartment complex on Oak Drive and it appears that the Power Rangers are involved in some kind of fight amid the wreckage."

Seis happened to look out the window, and noted that the sky was a deep red, choked with smoke. Something in his mind clicked, and he remembered that he lived on Oak Drive; house number 2507. He heard a bump coming from the roof, froze, and looked up. He heard the bump again, as well as the distinct sound of the roof cracking. He rose slowly, holding vain hope that if he moved as slow as he could go, the roof wouldn't collapse. It didn't work.

The roof caved in, weird creatures falling through and landing. The creatures rushed at Seis, and he started fighting without knowing. He was fighting creatures that walked on their hind legs, screeched, and were disgusting. Seis blinked once when he had a clear view of what he was seeing. He blinked again.

"Am I drunk, or am I fighting space monkeys?"

**Scene Change**

A lone hedgehog walked down the empty, run-down street that led away from her "house", edgily looking for danger. A purple hedgehog with gold-tipped quills, she glanced over her shoulder, her ice-blue eyes flashing from side to side. While she looked behind her, she was oblivious to what was in front of her and without warning, she crashed into something. Yelping in surprise, she threw her hand out in front of her. She heard someone squeak and looked to see who she had bumped into.

"Chrysos! Chill, it's just me! Put me down." Said the hedgehog she had grabbed with psychokenisis.

"Sorry Hero. This street always creeps me out." Shakily, she set him down, visibly struggling to be gentle. She glanced at her friend, checking him over for injuries. The white hedgehog with red highlights appeared to be unharmed aside from being surprised.

Hero clutched his chest and gasped out, "Geez, I almost gave us both a heart attack. Remind me never to stand in front of you when you're not looking." Smiling slightly, the girl nodded.

They both started walking down the desolate street; Hero staring at the ground intently.

He said, "So, how was your day, Chrys?"

"Boring. Yours?" she replied.

Hero said nothing for a minute, then he said, "Nothing new, but nothing old either. Have you ever noticed that no matter how close a day seems from the day before, there's always something different? Today I did the exact same thing I did yesterday, and not once did I have a sense of déjà vu."

Chrysos paused and said, "Why are you always observing and behind the scenes? You never seem to try and be spontaneous, like me."

"One, it's easier. Two, if I don't bug people, then they won't bug me. Three, I'm not as brave as you are, Chrysos Dawn." He said, shrugging. Chrysos sighed, shaking her head.

She had known Hero for almost three years now, and from what she had gathered from conversation with him, he was an only child who lived alone with his father as his mother had died when he was young. She had been surprised to learn that his father was part of an underground force that had contacts in every part of the country. Hero was a year older than she, trained in at least three martial arts. He rarely was at home, preferring to avoid his father so as not to become embroiled in his father's job, so he lived on the streets, attended high school and in his off hours worked at least one job. Chrys had seen him disassemble a computer and change it into an explosive with a little duct tape and Q-tip. And she had figure out (when the explosive computer had malfunctioned and literally blew up in their faces) that the white Hedgie had powers like herself. He could use chaos powers and that he had some sort of a multiple ability kinesis. Chrys had also noticed that he was extremely shy, and spoke as little as he possibly could. She had made it her mission in life to get Hero out of his shell and more sociable. Meanwhile, Hero had learned a lot about Chrysos, merely by listening and watching her.

In the first month alone, he had learned that her full name was Chrysos Dawn the Hedgehog, though she preferred to be called Chrys. She was approximately 17 (she refused to tell him her actual age) though she acted more like she was 15. The girl was a fierce protector and she would stick up for her friends. She was aggressive; twice as much as Hero himself wanted to be. Periodically she lived with some of her family sometimes (he had yet to determine which relatives), but she hated living with her family, preferring to live by herself in a forgotten, run-down house in a rather dangerous neighborhood. Hero was fascinated by Chrysos' abilities. She had force powers (akin to psycho-kinesis); as of yet he could not determine how many types of moves she possessed but he did now that she struggled to control her powers. Chrys was also had a black belt in a certain type of martial arts, though it was unclear which discipline. Characteristically, Chrys was an outgoing individual but she was occasionally shy when in unfamiliar situations, but not nearly as much as Hero himself. She loved to relieve stress by destroying stuff, and she would give what she got (meaning if you want her to be nice, or at least cordial with you, you had to behave that way to her). She hates following the rules, and was not above bending or breaking them if she needed. She meant well, but she sometimes didn't know when to quit. It didn't really help that she was accident prone, or at least a magnet for trouble.

Hero smirked for a moment, thinking about the file he had built on Chryos, but then his face fell back into a shy depression. The two hedgehogs continued down the road and turned onto a bustling city street. Hero paused and looked at a closed store beneath an apartment complex. Chrysos continued for a bit, but stopped when she noticed that Hero wasn't following her.

She walked back and said, "Hero, what's wrong?" Hero looked up at the building, stepped up to it, and placed his palms on the wall. He closed his eyes. a light flashed and a quiet beeping sounded from his left wrist.

Opening his eyes, he looked to Chrysos and said, "Check this out." Chrysos stepped forward and touched the wall, extending her senses with her power, waited for a feeling of danger, but felt nothing, only other life forms.

She looked at Hero and said, "I feel eight people, but nothing else. What am I supposed to be feeling for?" Hero glanced at his left wrist and rolled up his glove. Underneath was a device, not unlike a wristwatch, but slightly larger and more mechanical, with a myriad of tiny buttons. He grabbed the face and pulled up. The face clicked, popping up; an image appeared on the face of the device. Hero brought up his right hand and swiped it across the edge of the face, making it rotate and images blurred and alternated on the device. Hero waited a moment, then slammed his right hand onto the watch face, forcing it back into place. The device clicked, and Hero changed colors from white on red to red on white. Chrysos, used to this routine by now, focused on what she was finally beginning to feel.

"Fire… big one too. Something else… something… not normal. I can't get a read on it, but there is definitely a fire." Chrysos said worriedly, "Should I make a call, Hero?" He nodded.

"Fire Hero." He reminded her. Scoffing, Chrysos ran to a payphone.

"You are still Hero. There is no name change. You change colors with a wristwatch, Hero. That's not hot." Hero groaned at the bad pun and kicked down the door.

Chrysos reached the phone and dialed 911. "Hello? I need Firefighters down on Oak Drive; House number 2503. There's a fire… yes, there are people inside. I can try to evac… no… no… yes… it's not too bad yet… Understood" She dropped the phone.

"Let's go." She said. Fire Hero ran inside, Chrysos on his heels. The smoke covering the room was thick; the flames had not spread far yet.

Fire Hero called back, "Is anyone here, Chrys?"

Chrysos touched the wall, coughing then replied "Four upstairs, and two in the basement."

Fire Hero said, "I got it. Back out." Chrysos growled at him.

"You're the chicken guy, Hero. I should be telling you to stay outside." Fire Hero twitched, staring off into space. Chrysos cringed at her own harshness.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Fine, whatever. I got the people upstairs. Get the people in the basement. Be careful." Fire Hero said, still a little upset with his friend.

Chrysos started running as she, laughing a little, said "What's this carefulness of which you speak?" Fire Hero was about to reply, but decided against it and ran upstairs.

Chrysos ran down the steps to the basement, skipping three at a time. She vaulted over the rail and landed on her feet, yelling, "Hello? Where are you?" She heard a cough and a faint cry. Following it, she ran down the hallway. She looked behind the stairs and found a young Mobian passed out; another child trying to pull the unconscious one to safety. Speaking kindly and calmly, she grabbed both children and hurried back up the steps, making it out of the door at the same moment Fire Hero burst down the stairs, holding two kids with three adults following. They got the people outside just as the police force arrived. The firefighters ran up to the building with hoses blasting away gallons of water a moment.

A firefighter turned to the two hedgehogs and said, "Were you the ones who called?" Chrysos nodded. "Thank you for your help. We got this now." Hero and Chrysos took the children to a nearby ambulance, then backed away to a safe distance. They both waved off medical help, then relocated to stand opposite the fire trucks and emergency personnel.

Chrysos said, "We did it, Hero! Wasn't that exciting?" Hero said nothing, deep in thought. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chrysos questioned.

"That fire started without reason." He replied.

Shrugging it off, Chrysos said, "I know! But we stopped it before anyone was hurt."

"You're not thinking, Chrys." Hero said urgently, "That fire started without cause. So why was there a fire?"

Chrysos looked back at the building and said, "Maybe a frayed power cord?"

Hero shook his head, "No. I would have seen something."

"C'mon Hero!" Chrysos rolled her eyes, "There can be many explanations!"

Hero pointed at the firefighters. "So why are they having such a hard time putting the fire out?"

Looking back to the burning building, Chrysos finally noticed that no matter how much water the firefighters poured on, the flames got worse, engulfing the whole building. The two teens shared a glance then started to run back to the building. Hearing something, Hero paused, his entire head cocked as he listened. "I'm not the only one that's noticed the unnatural occurrence."

A yellow jeep raced by, and six Mobians hopped out as it came to a halt. They walked up to the building just as something exploded inside, knocking everyone off their feet. Recovering quickly, they all jumped to their feet. One of them, a yellow hedgehog who was their leader, called "You guys ready?" The rest nodded, and five shouted, "Lightspeed, Rescue!" while the last called out "Titanium Power!" They morphed into the Power Rangers and ran inside.

As they watched, Hero randomly asked, "Have you ever wished that you could have one wish granted?" Chrysos laughed, then stopped as she figured out he was serious.

Hero continued, "I wish I was like them."

Curious, Chrysos asked, "Who? The Power Rangers?" Hero nodded.

"They're strong. Brave. Cool. Nearly everything I'm not." He said. Chrysos put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, don't be like that. You're just as brave, strong, and cool, in your own way." He looked back at her.

"You just need to choose to be." She encouraged. They both watched as the Rangers ran out of the building as it collapsed behind them. The Rangers turned to leave but then seemed to hear something. Behind them, in the wreckage, were two figures fighting several others. As the Ranger joined the fight, Chrysos and Hero continued to watch.

Continuing their conversation, Chrysos said, "I don't wish I was like them; I want to be one of them. That would be so cool! I'd be the Red Ranger, and I'd be the first and most awesome female Red Ranger ever!"

Hero smiled, "I'd be okay if I could at least be a backup Ranger. I don't really care which color."

They continued watching as silence fell over the battlefield, the sound from the Ranger's fight fading away.

Hero finally spoke up.

"Perhaps we should go home now." Chrysos agreed, and they turned to leave. They froze when from behind them came a cry.

"DANA!"

The two teens looked at each other, then ran to see what had happened.

**Scene Change**

"Ugh, tacky business suits and ugly houses! Why do I have to do to this?" Complained a white female pangolin. She wore a pale blue business suit with a skirt, red high heels, and blue gem earrings. A male white hedgehog with alternating red and blue stripes, a blue muzzle, and a black and crimson business suit responded, "Because you owe Tempest, and since he owes me, you're filling both debts. The way I see it, it's a win-win situation for both me and your big bro! And besides Kara, you totally get to use your 'feminine charm and hot looks' to help me sell houses!"

Kara scowled, "Mooncrescent, you're so lucky I decided to wear my earrings today, or I'd wipe the walls with your Marbian-" Mooncrescent shushed her as a husband and wife walked into his office.

"Why hello there! I'm your realtor, J'ozh J'ones, but you can just call me Josh, or Joshua if you so desire. Please, take a seat. My partner, Kara here can help you narrow down your choices while I go get my keys." Kara scowled at the fleeing figure, but resigned herself to her fate.

An hour of boringness later, Kara sat in the passenger seat of Mooncrescent's car, who was leading the couple (and their three children) to view houses. Since the couple drove their own minivan, the two were able to speak their minds.

"I still don't know why you had to pick me. I could be helping my brother right now!" She griped, staring out the window and wishing that she was at the mall or someplace similar.

"Because I needed somebody that could help boost my rep. This is my first day, and I need to make an impression."

Kara growled, "So you decided to use the young hot chick to do your dirt work?"

"Yup."

Kara growled at him again. Mooncrescent grinned, "Don't start with me, or I'll tell your bro about your mini-gun."

Kara gasped and shielded her pocket. "How did you know?! I never told anyone!" She nearly shrieked.

"I'm Marbian, you know." He replied, "And besides, I know you pack that thing whenever you put on the earrings, just in case you can't take them off fast enough." They were both silent.

Kara finally said, "If I leave it here and pretend to like this job, will you not tell my brother?"

Mooncrescent smirked, "Okay. Geez Kara, you make it sound like you're the one getting this job; remember, you're just here for today."

Kara sniffed and said, "And I'm glad for that."

They arrived at an apartment complex that had a store on the first floor. The shop was closed for the day.

Mooncrescent opened the back door, saying, "This is the apartment complex. Strangely enough, the entire building's number is 2503. I think for mail and such, you put '2503-B, Oak Drive' or something like that."

Kara groaned, muttering under her breath, "My earrings are killing me!"

"Then take them off!" Mooncresent replied, equally as quiet and through his teeth. Kara smiled innocently at him and did so. Mooncrescent opened the door to the room available and muttered, "Girls."

He led the family inside of the apartment and said, "This is apartment number JJ. As you can see, it's pretty spacious for an apartment." One of the children tugged on the mother's leg and said, "Mama, us go play!" The mother looked down at the child, smiled, and said, "Mommy's a bit busy right now. Why don't you go explore and see if you like this place?" The child said, "Okies! Lets go!" The three children ran away, laughing and screaming in a game of tag.

Kara walked out of the room and went down the hallway, massaging her ears. Another apartment opened, and she accidentally bumped into the owner. "Oops! I'm sorry." She apologized. The owner was a young, fit teenaged Mobian, who turned, smiled at her, and said, "It's okay." The dude walked off. Kara dreamily watched him leave. "He's so…" She thought to herself. She was so distracted that she didn't feel the heat coming from her eyes, or the fact that her eyes changed to a blazing orange-red.

Mooncrescent walked out of the apartment and called, "Kara? Where are you?"

Kara turned back to him, "Over here." Mooncrescent looked at her, and his eyes widened.

He shouted, "Kara! Your eyes!"

"Huh?!" Then, she remembered. She shrieked as a flaming laser shot from her eyes and set a wall on fire. The couple had stepped out to see what the commotion was, as well as the teenager, but jumped into hiding when they saw fire shoot past them.

Mooncrescent yelled, "Stop! You'll burn the place down!"

Kara shouted, "I can't! I can't control it!"

Mooncrescent retreated back from the oncoming blaze, shouting, "Well, I can't help you either! Put on your earrings!"

Kara remembered them and put them on, but the damage had already been done. The building was on fire.

Kara coughed and shouted to him, "We need to get everyone out!"

Mooncrescent said, "You know that my powers stop around fire!" Kara growled, once again.

Mooncrescent's ears perked up and he shouted, "Firefighters are here, I heard them break down the door! Let's get out before we get discovered!" Kara growled and followed the retreating figure. She took off her earrings again and put them into a small box from her pocket, put the box away, and ran faster. She grabbed Mooncrescent, who gave an indignant, "Hey!" before plowing through the window and sent them free-falling to the ground.

Mooncrescent perked immediately, and turned and landed on his feet while catching Kara. He set her down, and Kara put her earrings back on. They watched as two hedgehogs hurried out of the burning building carrying the children and the couple and the teenager following them.

"There goes my chances for a job in real-estate." Mooncrescent sighed. Kara watched as emergency vehicles pull up.

"Yup." She said absently. "Maybe it would be best if we left."

Mooncrescent nodded, "Let's go."

He started walking, but Kara grabbed his hand and said urgently, "Wait… something's wrong."

The building was still on fire, and no matter what the firefighters did, the flames seemed to be getting worse.

"Something's sustaining the flames!" Mooncrescent said.

Kara reached for her earrings and said, "Let's go help."

Mooncrescent grabbed her hands, "No."

Kara glared at him and asked, "Why not?"

"The Power Rangers are here." He said, "Let them deal with it." Indeed, the Power Rangers had arrived. The Rangers morphed, ran inside, then back out as the building collapsed. The Ranger ran back in, the sound of a fight reaching the Pangolin's sensitive ears.

"We need to help them, Mooncrescent!" She shouted.

"I can't" he mumbled, his previous bravado vanishing.

Kara growled, "Fine, looks like it's just the super girl for this one." She ran towards the building, tossing her earrings away and steeling herself for who knows what she was about to face.


	2. Episode One Part Two

Angel: ALRIGHTY THEN! Back to work and look who I've got~ The masterminds of this whole plot line!

_Reagan: EEK! *Screaming and running away*_

**Tloj: *Jogs up* Yello Hello Mello! Imma Tloj! And he's... Reagan? Reagan! Slenderman's not real! Get back here now!**

_Reagan: *Poof* Yayz! No Slendermanz!_

**Tloj: Gah! Don't do that!**

Angel: *Staring at them* OOookay then... um... Anyways, these guys are the main brainiacs behind this whole story. Do, uh... do you guys want to explain where this all came from?

_Reagan: ...Uh..._

**Tloj: It started with my want to make a good Power Rangers with Sonic Characters, starting with the original crew of Mighty Morphin. Sonic would be Red, Tails Blue, Knuckles Black, Sally Yellow, and Amy Pink. Shadow, of course, was the obvious choice for Green, as Tommy also was Red Zeo and Black Dinothunder. After that though, I was going to make every future Ranger series using different Sonic Characters. Therefore, for Lightspeed Heroes, Shadow would be Red, Knuckles would be Blue, Jet would be Green, Julie-Su would be Yellow, Amy would be Pink, and Sonic would be Titanium. Then I decided to make The Singer's Shadow**

_Reagan: But, as luck would have it, SparkTheShadowTiger messaged Tloj and asked him if he had any future plans for Ranger teams. Tloj admitted what he said above, and Spark said he'd be willing to use one of his characters._

**Tloj: I agreed and we traded back and forth; He gave his character Sparky the Shadow Tiger, and I used my character Sparky the Renegade Hedgehog. We agreed that both being named the same would be confusing, and he changed his to Spark, and I left mine as Sparky.**

_Reagan: At the time, I didn't really think he'd pursue the story, and I just gave him one of my many fan-characters that I wasn't really using, Seis the Hedgehog._

**Tloj: That's when I asked my few friends if they'd like to join the project and make one of their OC's a character. I asked Half-Angel when nobody else really wanted to, and she said yes and made Chrysos. Since no other girl wanted to join, I used one of my newest characters that I developed very little, Kara. I'm not really sure when we decided to choose Lightspeed Rescue as the focus.**

Angel: See, you learn something every day. I had no idea... I think I was the one who suggested doing Lightspeed because they never truly stopped being Rangers and so they could hand off their positions legitimately. Everyone else eventually gave up their powers or lost them. Plus I had been kicking around an idea for Sonic style Power Rangers for a while, but I couldn't think of anything. I was glad when Tloj said something. I started doing artwork when I was working on the first chapter, mostly because I wanted to get an idea of what Chrysos looked like and I ended up doing the whole team... it was soo much fun to do!

**Tloj: Indeed it was! REAGAN! SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! NOW!**

_Reagan: IFYOUWANNASEETHISARTGOTODEVI ANTARTANDTYPELIGHTSPEEDHEROE SINONEOFTHETWOSEARCHBARSANDT HEARTWILLBETHERE! GO! GO RIGHT NOW! BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER BELOW US SO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE IMMEDIATELY!_

**Tloj: Thank you Reagan! Maybe you could go finish Black Enerjak's and Crash's Bios now so Half-Angel can draw them.**

_Reagan: Maybe._

**Tloj: Or you can run from Slenderman again.**

_Reagan: EEK! SLENDERMAZ COME FOR ME! *Poof*_

Angel: ... alrighty then... I might join Reagan here in a minute, so... Yeah, if you guys would like to see what our characters look like, I have a link on my profile to see them. Last thing before all the disclaimer stuffs, Please comment and let us know what you think... I love to hear what other people think... but no flames or I set the Slenderman on you.

**Disclaimers****: None of Power rangers belong to us, Saban or whoever owns it these days does. I own Chrysos, and the character designs of all the original characters, and...**

**Tloj: I own Sparky "The Renegade Hedgehog" Carter, Hero the Hedgehog, and Kara "Chaos" Blitz. SparkTheShadowTiger owns Spark "The Shadow Tiger" Carter, used with permission. Reagan? Gah... Reagan owns Seis the "Apocalyptic" Hedgehog, as well as the two main villains that I don't think have been introduced yet. If you happen to like this story, come check out me and Reagan's DeviantArt page for some Lightspeed Heroes side-stories by checking my profile and clicking Legsboy-and-Jolt. If you like this story or Shadow/Mina pairings, check out my story The Singer's Shadow on my account Jolt T.R.H. for more Ranger...ness?**

Angel: And there you go, shameless self-advertising aside, we hope you enjoy the story and hopefully we can get the next part up soon... assuming I can start writing again. So, without further commotion *looks for Reagan* No? okay good. Here is Chapter one Part two!

Episode One Part Two

_An hour previous_

Ampere Carter ran down the halls of the Lightspeed base, the triangular ears atop his head twitching in annoyance. The sirens blared out, warning of the first attack since the all-out invasion from Olympus just a few months previous.

The yellow Hedgehog burst into the command hub and demanded, "Where's the monster, Joel?!" The Green Ranger and Mrs. Fairweather looked up at him as the other four Rangers hustled into the room.

Pski Joel shook his head and responded, "Sorry guys. False alarm, again." He slammed his feathered fist into the computer, and the alarm stopped.

Amp growled, "That's the fifth time!"

Mrs. Fairweather shrugged helplessly at him and said, "Sorry. Ever since the invasion, the system's been glitchy. There're still bugs that we're working on."

"Shouldn't you have the problem taken care of by now?" Ampere demanded.

"Well excuse me, but I'm a sky cowboy, not a computer technician. The best I can do is threaten the thing to work." Pski countered, rubbing out a smudge of dirt on his beak. The brown Hawk adjusted his gloves, returned his hands to the keypad and continued to pull up the system software onscreen. The other Rangers crowded around trying to help. As they looked, Dana Mitchell, the pink Ranger, suddenly pointed to something on the map in the left corner of the screen.

"Joel? Can you pull that window up?" She asked. Joel complied, bringing the indicated program to the forefront of the screen. The window was a news feed showing an apartment complex that was quickly on its way to being engulfed in flames. The Ranger team gasped and made a rush for their jeep, sprinting down the corridors, jumping over supply carts (in Joel's case, crashing into one and sending it flying) and skirting around corners while trying to maintain their balances. As they sped down the hydro-tunnel to dry land, they could hear behind them, belatedly, the alarm system go off once more. Ampere snorted in wry amusement.

"The one time it actually needs to go off, it's late to the uptake. Funny." He stated sarcastically. He glanced back in the mirror, saying "Good catch, Dana." The black and silver hedgie smiled warmly at her boyfriend of four years.

Within minutes, the Ranger team arrived, the jeep skidding to a halt. They leapt out of the vehicle, trying to assess the damage and what they needed to do to help. All around, civilians scrambled to safety, the mad rush creating chaos as the flames from the apartment began to spread. There was a sudden explosion and the subsequent shockwave knocked everyone off their feet and to the ground. The Rangers jumped back up to their feet and arranged themselves behind Ampere.

"You guy's ready?" he called out, holding his left arm in front of his chest.

"Ready!" His team called back.

Collectively the five rangers called out "Lightspeed… RESCUE!" all hitting the activation buttons on their morphers. Ryan Mitchell, Dana's younger brother and the Lightspeed Titanium Ranger, stepped back and went through his own morphing sequence.

"Titanium Power!" he called, pointing his morpher skyward.

Once the morphing sequence was completed, the Lightspeed Rangers dashed into the building. Both the yellow and the green Rangers, Gem Kelsey and Pski Joel, paused a moment, seeing a pair of hedgehogs out of the corner of their visors. Gem glanced at the gold-tipped purple hedgehog whose eyes flashed like shards of ice. Pski took in the red striped white hedgie next to her, who was fiddling with the odd looking watch on his wrist. The two Rangers glanced at the bystanders, then at each other, then followed their team inside. The whole exchange took less than a minute, but it was a moment that would end up changing their lives forever.

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers ran into the burning building. In front of them they saw a glowing red oval of nothingness. They couldn't see through it. Cautiously Chad Lee, the Blue Ranger, circled the portal.

"It appears to be self-sustaining! I can't see any mechanism that would power it." He called.

"What is it?" Gem called, her eyes wide behind her mask.

"It seems to be a portal of some kind." Ryan replied, shrugging. "But I am not sure from where… or even when." Around them, the fire raged. Dana called out to the others.

"It looks like everyone is already out." Ampere nodded and called for his team to retreat. The Rangers made it out just in time to see the building collapse behind them. They turned away to head back to base, but a sudden yell and a ringing roar cause them to turn back. Running out of the wreckage, from the direction of the portal were two young hedgehogs

"Sparky, behind you!" called one. He looked to be a year or so older than the other, Black with flame-like markings dancing across his quills, which stuck up on the sides reminiscent of Shadow. The other Hedgehog, heeding his brother's warning, and ducked beneath an opponent's swing. The younger hedgehog was similar to his brother, seeing that he was black in coloration but his stripes were vastly different. The undersides of his quills, along with the peculiar bands at the tips of his head quills were yellow though a brighter silvery sort of yellow. The younger hedgie tripped up his attacker and placed himself back to back with his brother.

"Spark? Are we going to make it out of this alive?" The younger asked the older, who growled at his opponents.

Something about these two boys struck a chord for Ampere Carter. But before he could ponder it, out of the sky dropped a new wave of Batlings. The two young boys were overwhelmed in moments, even though the Rangers leapt forward to engage the enemy.

"No!" Dana shrieked, as the two young hedgehogs vanished beneath the press of foes. The team froze looking on in shock, staring at the place these two young boys had been.

*Theme Song!* (Itallics are the words to the theme song. The normal is what you are supposed to be seeing)

_Power Rangers_

_Light...speed,_ The Lightspeed Aquabase appears through the sea, then the zord hangers are seen rising from the ocean, suddenly a siren sounds.

_Lightspeed Rescue!_

The Rangers are in their team formation holding the Z-Blaster, firing it toward the camera.

_The signal is calling,_

Seis is the first to appear, sitting at a galley table with his feet on the table and his sheathed sword on his lap. He glances at the camera and smirks. (Reagan Shōgekiototo as Seis the hedgehog.)

_Our planet is falling,_

Seis, as the Blue Ranger, makes a strike with his V-lancer, his power exploding around him.

Next, is Ryan, who walks around a corner and grin at the camera (Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell)

_The danger will test you,_

Next you see the Titanium Ranger atop a building, then, in a different scene, flipping over head and firing his blaster.

_Better make it a Lightspeed Rescue! _

The primary Rangers are seen posing, in fighting stances in the middle of a ruined street, while something explodes behind them.

_Power Rangers Lightspeed! (Rescue)_

(Hibana Kagetora as Spark Carter)

Spark is next diving out of a window, a child in tow and firing his Rescue Blaster over his shoulder.

_Power Rangers Lightspeed! (Rescue)_

Spark, as Red Ranger and his V-lancer, with Spark's power represented behind him.

_Power Rangers Lightspeed! (Rescue)_

Kara is next. She turns from helping at a homeless shelter to smile winningly at the camera, her sapphire earrings winking in the light (Maria Shockey as Kara the Pangolin). Next you see her emerging from a pile of rubble, throwing it effortlessly to the side.

_Light...speed, GO!_

The Pink Ranger and her V-lancer make their attack, images of Kara and her powers flashing behind the Pink Ranger.

_(Instrumental)_

Next is Hero, who looks up from something the stack of books and manuals that he is reading (Mario Perez as Hero the Hedgehog). Then you see him diving over something, rolling and coming up into a crouching position, his hand on his transformer. As the Green Ranger, he uses his V-lancer, while images of his different abilities show behind him.

_Power's on its way,_

Next you see the team in their jeep, skidding around a corner, Kara flying alongside, Seis on the other side, skating.

Finally you see Chrysos, looking over a canvas in front of her, a paintbrush tucked behind her ear, smiling at the camera (Engle Schriftsteller as Chrysos Dawn). Next you see Chrysos flipping down a street and stopping, landing securely on her feet, and drawing her Rescue Blaster in sword mode, then charging forward. Finally you see her as the yellow Ranger, her V-lancer drawn, as she swept it downward in a strike. Behind her, you can see different examples of her abilities.

_Rangers save the day._

Dr. Fairweather-Joel, standing in the middle of a hallway, looks up from her clipboard and smiles kindly, (Monica Louwerens as Dr. Fairweather-Joel). Capt Mitchell is standing in the command center, a proud look on his face, even though he never looks at the camera. We can assume he is watching the Rangers in a victory. (Ron Rogee as Capt. Mitchell) Lastly, we see Sparky Carter, looking up from the machine he is working on, his face smudged with grease and dirt, but he grins widely, none the less. (Ruck Igel as Sparky Carter)

_Power Rangers Lightspeed! (Rescue)_

On to the bad guy introductions! First up are the normal Lightspeed Rescue baddies. Olympius is back and meaner than ever. His color has darkened somewhat to a dark red, nearly black. (Michael Forest as the voice of Olympius)

Also too, Vipera and Diabolico are back. Both look the same as they did in the original series. (Jenniffer Yen as Vipera and Neil Caplan as the voice of Diabolico)

_Power Rangers Lightspeed! (Rescue)_

And Introducing the new villians: First is Black Enerjak, a white hedgehog with cyber-kinetic black and grey armor and a full sized helmet, complete with face-shield and a staff that holds most of his power. (Ian McShane as the voice of Enerjak).

_Power Rangers Lightspeed! (Rescue)_

And finally, Dr. Crash Dragoon, a silvery echidna who wears a lab-coat and a Nazi style officer's hat, (Nolan North as Dr. Dragoon).

_Power Rangers Lightspeed! (Rescue)_

A view of the megazords all together, the sun setting behind them.

_Light...speed GO!_

The final shot is of the new team, in the fighting stances, the original rangers, in civilian clothes, opaquely seen behind their corresponding Ranger.

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers stared at the mass of Batlings in front of them. The Batlings continued to ignore the brightly colored Heroes and focus only on the two boys in the middle of the press. The Rangers rushed forward, attempting to pull the monsters off, but all that happened but as they attacked, they too were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. The Batlings continued to pour in from somewhere.

"Carter! Where are they all coming from?!" Gem yelled, blocking three kicks at a time.

"Forget that!" Pski yelled back, "How are we going to beat them?! There's too many!"

"Just keep going! We have to get those boys out of here!" Carter ordered.

"They seemed to be able to hold their own." Walter muttered, as he was thrown to the side.

"I heard that!" Carter said, managing to take out a few of the Batlings.

Dana vaulted over a Batling, landing on the back of another, smashing him to the floor. As she turned to continue her chain of attacks, she lost her balance and was knocked down. She fell with a cry; Carter turned, distracted from his fight.

"Dana!" He yelled. Ryan echoed him, concerned for his sister. He struggled, trying to reach his sister.

Carter was buried under the hoard for his momentary lapse of concentration, while the Titanium Ranger was shoved to the side. Pski jumped after Carter, Rescue Blaster ablaze. Gem and Walter went after Dana, their own Blasters drawn. They did their best to unbury their friends.

"Hang on, incoming!" called a voice from the side. Dana lifted her helmet from the pavement, her head the only thing not buried by Batling bodies. What greeted her eyes was a strange Mobian, a species rarely seen out of its native country. An albino pangolin with green highlights in her hair burst through the Batlings, tossing them left and right, barely flinching when blows landed on her arms and legs. When blows landed on her torso, her expression shifted from neutral and concentrating to angry and vengeful. She pulled Dana from the mess and jumped out of the fight. She set Dana down gently. The pink ranger allowed her knees to fold and sank to the ground. With a pink flash, her ranger form fell away. The Albino Pangolin smiled lightly then turned back to the fight behind her. She made a flying leap and dove back into the fight. Suddenly, Walter appeared out of nowhere, his blue uniform streaked with dirt. His uniform fell away also, as the user was too injured to continue. In front of the two rangers stood a short-ish black hedgehog with dark blue stripes, his head-quills cut uneven and they stuck up in all directions. He smirked over his shoulder at the two rangers, then reaching behind him, he drew an odd-looking sword and charged back into the fight.

There was a feral roar, and a blood-red Hedgehog with white stripes charged in, plowing through the Batlings. He grabbed Pski and carried him through, setting him down with the others. The Green Ranger also lost control of his morph. The feral looking hedgehog headed back into the fight. With a burst of power, the two black hedgehogs released a shockwave of fire laced with lightning. The smaller hedgehog was coiled into the classic spin-dash position, revving as hard as he could, sparks and small lances of electricity flaring off of him while his brother stood behind him, facing the opposite direction and letting lose with his own abilities. The wave of energy was impressive, though raw and untamed. It diverted around Carter and Ryan. The Batlings disintegrated in an ever increasing circle. They revealed Gem, already devoid of her Ranger form.

"No!" The two brothers shouted, not expecting Gem to be there and subsequently, unable to divert the energy around her. Everyone cringed, expecting to see a crispy BBQ'ed Gem. When they finally dared to look again, there was not even anything left of the Yellow Ranger.

"GEM!" The Ranger's yelled.

"Yellow Ranger!" The Pangolin and the other non-ranger kids present. Panic set in as the Rangers called for their "fallen" comrade. Dana fell to her knees once more, tears streaming down her face. Carter staggered over to his girlfriend and hugged her around the shoulders. Ryan stood next to them, his hand on his sister's free shoulder, silently comforting.

"Umm guys? Would someone care to get me down?" Came a voice from above everyone's heads.

"HUH?!" came the collective gasp. Floating just above everyone was Gem.

"Or can someone at least explain how I got up here and why I am floating?" she continued, waving her arms and legs frantically.

"Oy, quit thrashing around! My concentration ain't all that great and acting like a trapped bird isn't helping at all," Called a voice. Walking around a corner came the same Purple-gold Hedgehog that Gem and Pski had seen earlier, her hand extended towards where Gem was floating in the air. Carter noticed that the girl's eyes, already a brilliant icy blue, were glowing brightly. Gem thrashed again, unused to the missing gravity. The Purple hedgehog grimaced, stumbling slightly as her concentration broke and Gem came tumbling down, landing on her back.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Gem whined.

"Hey, don't blame me, I warned you not to move so much!" the Purple Hedgie said defensively, flipping her quill-bangs out of the way. The feral hedgie barked out a laugh, then glowed bright red, in contrast to the blood red of his quills. He quickly shrank, his quills going from red with white stripes to pure white with red stripes.

"If you practiced a bit more, you might have better control over your powers." Said the newly transformed Hedgehog, laughing at the pouting face the purple hedgehog made at him.

"Aw, no more?" The Pangolin girl said, walking up and dragging two Batlings in her hands. She picked them up and tossed them to the side. Her "toss" sent them into the wall causing a huge dent. The Batlings disintegrated nearly on contact. The pangolin looked over her shoulder at the damage.

"Oops… I really need to work on controlling my strength." She muttered. The black and blue striped one smirked. He clasped a hand on her shoulder, in sympathy.

"I know how you feel." He said solemnly.

In the midst of everything, the two brothers, now recovered from their fight, were helping Carter and Ryan to their feet. The older brother was watching Carter extremely warily, as the younger hedgehog helped the Red Ranger to his feet. As soon as the two de-morphed Rangers were helped up, the older brother let go extremely quickly and grabbed his brother, pulling the younger hedgehog protectively behind his back. Carter reached a hand out to thank the two, but the brothers skittered backward, like nervous horses. Carter shared a puzzled look with his teammates, while the non-ranger teens muttered.

"Dude, chill." The white hedgie said, holding her hands in front of him, pacifyingly. The brothers glanced at each other, then at the other teens. The purple hedgie nodded encouragingly, to which the younger responded immediately, while the older was more reluctant and waited a moment before giving his own nod. The purple hedgie looked relieved and relaxed, her tense stance melting away. The Pangolin shifted in the purple's peripheral vision, causing the hedgie to stiffen into a fighting stance once more, but she quickly relaxed as she noticed that all the albino was doing was affixing a pair of sapphire ear-studs. The white Hedgehog noticed too and watched her with narrowed eyes. Meanwhile, Carter spoke up.

"I want to thank you all for your help. I have no idea what might have happened if you had not intervened." The red Ranger said, straightening his Lightspeed Rescue jacket. The black and blue Hedgie waved him off, sheathing his sword and dusting off his trench coat.

"I was bored anyways…. *hic* and maybe a little drunk. I thought I was fighting flying monkeys and watching people dressed in spandex pajamas dancing." He said, without any remorse. The Purple Hedgehog snorted in amusement. The black and blue Hedgie shrugged and looked away, studying the building around them. The Pangolin shuffled her feet nervously.

"I felt responsible… the fire was… kinda my fault." She trailed off, absently picking dirt from the scales on her arm. Dana raised an eyebrow at her remark. The two brothers scowled at the pangolin.

"Well if you hadn't started the fire, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" the older brother growled, hackles raised. The Pangolin hissed at him. The older brother lunged forward, only to be steadied by his younger brother.

"Something would have happened anyways, with the Batlings f—er—with the Batlings and all…" The younger hedgie stumbled over his world slightly, obviously covering for something. Carter shared a look with Ryan. The older brother growled again at the Pangolin, listening to his brother but still upset. The Pangolin feinted an attack, glaring at the Hedgehog. The boy responded with one of his own. The purple Hedgehog let out an exasperated scoff and pushed between the two combatants.

"Lay off, will you?" she demanded, "You are only going to embarrass yourselves." The two had enough decency to look slightly ashamed. Satisfied, the purple Hedgie nodded once and took the few steps forward necessary to stand a respectful distance away from Carter.

"Glad I could help. My name is Chrysos, Chrysos Dawn. Nice to meet you, Mr. Grayson!" She enthused, sticking her hand out in front of her. "The white Hedgie is Hero, my best, and only, friend. I don't know the others but I'm sure they would be more than happy to introduce themselves… Right guys?" She said through gritted teeth, turning to glare at the others behind her. Hero rolled his eyes; Chrysos' natural leadership shining through, and the fact that she was pumped on adrenaline and just came out of a fight, he knew, would only make her irritable.

The black and blue Hedgie shrugged and tore his gaze away from the walls briefly.

"'m Seis… Just Seis…" He mumbled, turning back to his study of the wall. The Pangolin bounced forward, waving mightily.

"Hi, I'm Kara… oh yeah, sorry about the mess." She said, her expression falling, eyes downcast. Dana put a comforting hand on the girl's arm.

"It's alright." She said softly. The albino nodded, perking back up.

The group turned their entire attention to the two brothers, who were whispering violently. The elder was making expressive hand motions in an impressive display of temper. The younger, however, was seemingly bored, as if used to the outbursts. Visibly frustrated, he snapped something and his brother stiffened, then agreed. Nodding, the younger stepped forward.

"Greetings," he said his tone and cadence of his speech similar to Dana's proper speech. "I am Sparky, and this is my brother, Spark."

"Yo…" the elder muttered. His brother elbowed him. "Well what do you want, 'Key? Hmm? A salute?"

"If it means you will act with the proper amount of respect, then yes, a salute would be nice." Sparky insisted. Spark rolled his eyes and ignored everyone.

"As much as I would like to continue the introductions," Seis said, uninterestedly, "We should move out of the building. It will most likely collapse right about… now." The remains of the ceiling above cracked at that moment, and everyone ran for the door. Carter, Spark and Chrysos were in the rear, while the others wove their way through the rubble. Nearing the door, a piece of masonry began to fall. With a shout, Chrysos flung her hands forward, causing everyone in front of her to be shoved out the door. The concrete fell, blocking the door way as a point of exit for the Red Ranger, Chrysos and Spark.

"I guess we will have to find another way out, and fast." Carter said.

"Or I could just do this." Spark said, using his power to explode the blockage. Chrysos shrugged and jumped through the hole, followed by the others. Carter was impressed by the two young hedgehogs and a sudden thought, inspired by a talk he had with Capt. Mitchell earlier that morning.

"I want to thank you again for your assistance." He said, "And I know a few other people who would like to thank you in person, also. I would like you to accompany use to the Lightspeed Rescue Aquabase."

The non-ranger teens agreed, some less enthusiastically than others. Sparky nearly had to drag his brother to the transport. Within minutes, the Rangers and the teens were headed down the Hydro ramp and into the base.

The teens stared around them, taking in every little thing they saw around them. The Rangers decided to give the teens a short guided tour on their way to the conference room. They showed the teens the training room, the weapons testing (where Pski introduced his wife, Dr. Fairweather), the galley and finally the main control room. The teens were guided into a large conference room where a dusty grey hedgehog sat at the table. The older Hedgehog rose to his feet as they entered.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Capt. Mitchell, the commander of Lightspeed Rescue." Carter said.

The Captain looked at the teens then at his team. "Are these the ones? You think they will be able to take the responsibility?" The Rangers all nodded. The teens looked confused.

"Um… excuse me but what responsibility?" said Seis, actually interested for once.

"Why, to take over the Ranger Responsibilities, of course." Captain Mitchell replied.


End file.
